Vernoica Shows Betty
by BlownAway18
Summary: This is a side-story for the Heroes and Villains series...It's a little snack to tide you over till the Heroes and Villains Volume two.


_Veronica Shows Betty_

 _By_

 _BlownAway18_

 _ **Author's Note: This is a side-story for the Heroes and Villains series...It's a little snack to tide you over till the Heroes and Villains Volume two.**_

 _Betty had a note from her Mother on why she was late and a bit sore from the tattoo on her back. Her Leather Jacket covered the bandage as she went over to her locker, Veronica came. "How was the experience?" Veronica asked, and Betty told her, "I'm sore, but I'm a Serpent."_

 _Veronica took both ends of the skirt and went down to a knee then said, "Hail to the Queen." The blonde liked the sound of that, and her bestie asked, "What is your first order of business?" Betty then pulled the newspaper and showed her the headlines, "This."_

 _It was about grisly murders on a highway, four teens who were members of the ghoulies. Veronica was speechless because this could be center around her Vampire family members who are less than human. Betty doesn't know that and Veronica inhale a sweet scent and remember what her Aunt said about good Blood._

 _"Betty be careful..." Veronica said, and Betty told her, "I'll be okay V." The Blond could tell something was brother Veronica._

 _"What's going on?" Betty asked, and Veronica knew she could trust Betty, she took her to an empty room and made sure no one was inside. "What's going on Ronnie?" Betty asked concerned for a friend and this secrecy._

 _The Raven hair ex-heiress told Betty, "I'm going to show you something, and I don't want you to freak ..." Veronica was taught by her Father to looks straight in the eyes so they can't rationalize what they just saw. Veronica fangs came out, and her Serpent eyes showed in her pupils, Betty was in shock and paralyzed with fear._

 _"Don't be afraid, please," Veronica said, and Betty could sense it in her Bestie's voice that she just has scare to show her as the Blonde is to see this._

 _The blonde had no words and said, "Are you a Vampire?" Veronica turned back to human and answered with, "It's a long biblical story, my dad is too, but my Mom isn't that's why I could do Sunlight. The only person who knows is Archie, and that was an accident, I won't go into details." Betty was thankful for that, and the blonde asked, "So you were born a Vampire?"_

 _"The irony is that my kind of Vampire is called the Fallen, La Caido. Most call us Serpentine Vampire, how's that for irony since your Serpent Queen?" Betty was listening to Veronica explain this._

 _"My Aunt has been telling me my history, and it's been refreshing because my Dad has just raised me to be human. He wanted me to repressed my Vampire self." Veronica said, and Betty responded with, "He hasn't told you about your family history. How are you suppose to know more about what you could do or anything like that?"_

 _"That's the reaction I was hoping you would have." Veronica said, and Betty looked at V then told her, "I know about my Vampires and other things just ask Archie's cousin Sabina." Veronica paused for a moment wondering if she should ask about that._

 _"Do you think it's Vampire related?" Betty asked, and Veronica told the Blonde, "I could ask my Aunt, but I'm asking you to give time to get answers." Betty was going to go against her very nature and say, "Okay V...Compromise...48 hours..."_

 _Veronica paused and said, "I was going to go for Tomorrow morning, Serpentine Queen slash ace reporter." The Blonde smile because that was a title she's proud of being._

 _Veronica and Betty hugged, the blonde asked, "Are your senses really high?" Veronica told her, "I could smell you Betty, not just your regular scent but your blood and you are in good shape girl. A lot of people here stink because of what they eat or drink, but you and Archie smell like Roses..."_

 _"Blood doesn't have an odor..." Betty said, and Veronica said, "it's more like the aura, a compass to find the best people whose blood would make u less hungry. Everyone's blood here is junk food, my Vampire Race has been living by this method for a long.."_

 _"How far back..." Betty was about to ask, and Veronica said, "Old Testament." The Blonde was speechless and then asked, "Could you do that mind-erasing.." Veronica gave her a look, and Betty cleared what she was asking, "If it came down too it."_

 _"Sparingly...I haven't fed as much as I should so I can't fully use my Vamp ability regularities, the blood, daddy gives me is nothing compared to Archie's blood, and I only take so much because I don't want to hurt him. I don't know how to heal him as good as I should." Veronica said, and Betty told her, "I have to tell Jug."_

 _Veronica agreed to that and told her, "I'll come..." So after a hug, she smelled her and had to stand back a little. "Could we nix hugging for a while because you smell good?" Veronica asked, and Betty agreed then they both left._


End file.
